With the development of society, electronic devices, such as a laptop, are more and more widely used in people's production and life.
A kind of electronic device includes a first body and a second body. The first body is arranged at an end of the second body and is rotatable around the second body. In the case that an opening angle of the first body with respect to the second body is 0 degree, a working surface of the first body abuts against an operational surface of the second body (i.e. the side surface with an input device, such as a keyboard). In the case that the electronic device is in a stand mode, the first body stands upright, the second body is supported on a support surface, and the second body is located at a rear side of the first body.
However, in the case that the electronic device is in the stand mode, the operational surface of the first body is in direct contact with the support surface, and rubs against the support surface, thus the operational surface of the first body will be severely damaged after long-term use.
In conclusion, an issue to be addressed presently by those skilled in the art is to provide an electronic device for preventing the operational surface of the first body from being damaged due to rubbing against the support surface in the case that the electronic device is in the stand mode.